


The Purring Persian | Zach & Will | Zill

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: Autism Cat, Wilburgur, Zach and Will, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Cute, Fangirl, Fluff, IDK what I was doing, M/M, Oneshot, Plot Twist, Sorry Will, Vloggy Vlog 22, Will meets a cat, fanmail, the cat is Zach, this was quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: As featured in Wilburgur's 'HAPPY NEW YEAR - Vloggy Vog 22'One-shot. Will finds a cat and Zach is in trouble.Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pbGMejgzRAHas yet to be read out by either member of the pairing. But here you go, the original story in all it's glory.





	The Purring Persian | Zach & Will | Zill

 

It was a nice warm Sunday afternoon, with the sun shining.  
Was.  
In the quiet city of Melbourne, the skies grew dark under colliding clouds and it began to rain.

Will Ramsay sat upon his computer desk with a huff. He had wanted to go for a walk, but decided better than to put on his shoes.  
The overcast clouds reflected off Will's eyes, making his eyes a freakish shade of lighter blue as he stared out the foggy window.  
Will was about to turn his monitor on, having not touched it in hours but stopped when he heard something.  
It was a bump. Then another, some seconds later.  
Looking for the source of the noise, Will was surprised to find a small paw pressed against the windowsill.  
Two tiny meows were audible through the clatter of the rain, and Will knew what he had to do.  
"Don't go anywhere!" he murmured. Another meow came in reply to him.  
Will ran outside with his jacket on, and retrieved the black cat from under his window. Once inside, he dried the feline with an old towel and held it close to him for warmth. Content, it purred loudly. Will found no collar on it's neck and chuckled.  
"Rogue little one, aren't you?"  
He gently placed the cat on the ground, then walked to the kitchen for some cat food.  
As soon as the bag of biscuits rattled, Bella padded into the room and pressed herself against Will's leg, meowing loudly.  
"Patience!"  
The black cat strolled in after some moments, immediately catching the Ragdoll's attention. She stared for what felt like a full minute, before stepping over to the visitor and sniffing it's fur.  
The other cat stayed still, allowing Bella to check it out. It was the calmest cat Will had ever encountered.  
Pleased with her findings, Bella licked the other cat's neck before turning to her now-filled bowl of biscuits.  
Will felt suddenly attached to the new arrival, noticing brown tufts of fur all along it's back and legs. It looked to be a Burmese-cross-Persian, and a fluffy one at that.

Will flopped onto his desk chair, sighing in sleepiness. He finally booted up his computers with a touch, and cracked open a can of 'V' while he waited.  
The black and brown furball pounced onto his lap, watching Will with wide green eyes, before curling up on his legs, purring loudly.  
Will grinned, petting the temporary companion.  
Checking his phone, Will was worried to see a text from Zach some minutes ago.  
He was distracted by the cat, who jumped up to lean on his chest before reaching up with it's tiny black nose and booping him.  
Will chuckled and scratched the feline's neck, making it's mouth turn up into a cat-smile. Claws massaged and pressed into Will's shirt rhythmically.  
Then Will remembered the text message again, rushing to open his phone.  
It was from half an hour ago.

'Dude, I need you to come over or call me. Got a visit from a weird woman and now I feel sick andddjmff.'

"What the fuck?"  
Will immediately pressed the call button and hoped Zach was okay and able to answer the phone.  
Gently, he tried to push the cat off him, earning a disgruntled meow in return. Will jumped up and went to look for his car keys.  
The call went to voicemail, to Will's annoyance.  
"Please pick up!"  
Meow!  
Will ignored the cat, who nudged his ankle. It just wanted attention.  
He tried calling again, watching the cat stare at him, with it's human-like eyes. It mewled, eyeing off his keys and phone in turn curiously.  
"Shush, you."  
When the second call failed, Will hung up with a sigh. "Why aren't you answering?"  
"I have been..." Came a familiar voice in reply.  
Will turned to where the cat had been, but was taken aback to see Zach sitting there instead. "You took your time though."  
"Wh - Where's the cat?" Will was ashamed that was his first thought.  
Zach chuckled, then sneezed. "I was the cat."

Will woke up abruptly from his dream, staring up to a dark ceiling.  
The figure rolled over from next to him. "Bad dream?"  
"Weird dream." Will rubbed his eyes, "There was a cat, and..."  
"Just a cat?"  
"You were the cat, somehow..."  
Zach laughed sleepily. "Definitely a dream, now come here."  
Will shuffled closer to Zach, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
He nuzzled into Zach's neck with a smile, quickly falling asleep again.  
"You and your strange dreams..." Zach muttered, before sleeping too.  
~


End file.
